Sectumsempra'd
by grlkat
Summary: My version of what happened when Harry Sectumsempra'd Draco in their sixth year. But takes place in their seventh year. One Shot.


Thank you for giving my stories another chance people. This story mostly gets straight to the point and shows i think should've happened when Harry sectumsempra'd Draco in their sixth year.

Sectumsempra'd: One Shot

Hermione woke up in her new Head Girl dorm and yawned, sitting up and stretching her hands over her head. It was the first weekend of their seventh year and Hermione decided to do something that she always did on Saturdays: clean her room the muggle way. It's not that she didn't like using magic; on the contrary, she loved it. It's just that it made her remember her life before Hogwarts, with all her muggle friends and her parents. It reminded her of how she was raised: to work hard and to have fun at the same time.

Getting out of bed, she tied a white bandana over head to keep her curly unruly bangs out of her way as she cleaned up the mess from last night. Ginny, Lavender, Parvati and Luna had come over and raided her closet as well as stuffed themselves with junk food and gossiped. Yes even Hermione Granger could gossip. It was easy considering one of her best friends was the now VERY good looking Harry Potter and the other was the now also VERY good looking best friend Ron Weasley. Even though Harry was taken by Ginny and Ron by Lavender, it seemed that people like Romilda Vane just didn't give up.

She smiled as she picked up the empty box of Every Flavor Beans and the broken remains of Sugar Quills on the floor to throw into a conjured trash bag. Feeling stuffy, she opened the curtains blocking the window and enjoyed the sensation that sun caused of her skin: warmth. She opened the door too, to get in the sound of a roaring fire crackling in the common room she shared with the Head Boy, who was Draco Malfoy.

Hermione wasn't shocked she heard this of course. Draco had always been second best next to her and when he stopped Snape from killing Dumbledore saying that it was cowardly to attack a dying man as well as gave in all those new names of Death Eaters, he had well earned this. Even if Draco was now in the Order, that didn't mean the Golden Trio liked him any more. If fact, it angered them seeing as Hermione and Ron were older but are not allowed to join until after their seventh year.

Hermione began to throw all her covers on the floor so she could make her bed from scratch and she heard a chuckle behind her. 'Speaking of the snake…' Hermione turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing in her doorway in only his Slytherin green silk pajama bottoms.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? And half naked to boot?" She asked, continuing her task

"Why are you cleaning the room? And the muggle way to boot?" Malfoy asked back, causing Hermione to roll her eyes

"I am cleaning my room the muggle way because I want to. You still haven't answered my question."

"I am here to annoy you and I am 'half naked' because this is how I go to sleep. Unless you want to see me fully naked?" Malfoy sneered, and smirked when he saw Hermione's eyes widen; she sat down on the floor with her legs crossed and seemed to be in deep meditation.

"Are you actually thinking about it!" Malfoy asked incredulously

"Well… not really. I'm trying to see why you would ask me that." Malfoy rolled his eyes and sat in front of her

"Remember Granger, my goal here was to annoy you." He said but she merely stared at him before smiling

"What's wrong?" Malfoy asked as the smiled widened on her face

"You're sitting in the melted remains of a block of Honeydukes chocolate. And those pants look really expensive."

"Ogre crap!" Malfoy exclaimed jumped up and wiping his silk covered arse with his hand to actually see chocolate there

"Calm down Malfoy. Look, _Scrougify_. See good as new." Hermione had grabbed her wand and pointed it at him. Malfoy sighed heavily before seeing Hermione laughing

"Oh this is funny? Well…" he looked around and found something peaking under her pillow from the pillow case on the floor

"I have this, so, ha!" Malfoy grabbed it and raced out the door before Hermione even knew it

"What did he take?" Hermione searched in the area of the pillows and found that something very alarming had happened. Draco Malfoy had her diary, with all her thoughts from last year still in it. Including information on the Horcruxes and the prophecy!

Hermione raced down after him, not caring that she was in red boy shorts and a small red halter top. She pounced quickly on Malfoy but got his bedroom door slammed in her face, which was scrunched up in anger. She began to bang on the door with all her might. Her bookworm hands had unleashed an unhidden strength when the door began to crack.

"Malfoy, please give me back my diary! There's nothing interesting in it!" She yelled from the outside of his door, having stopped banging on the door to say this

"If there's nothing interesting in it than why would you worry so much if I read it?" he called back from the inside of his room

"You don't read it Malfoy! The book invades your head into it so you can replay the memories while still standing! You git, don't you dare go into my diary!" Hermione yelled, accidentally telling him how to actually work the diary now since he only saw dates and a few words.

"So what do I do?" Malfoy asked innocently

"You bloody idiot! You just read the first paragraph aloud an- don't you dare!" Hermione banged on the door again

"Stop breaking the door!"

"Give me back my diary!" Hermione, frustrated enough, kicked the door before remembering her wand; she raced into her room grabbed it and came back down "_Alohomora_!" she yelled stepping up to the door and she caught Malfoy reading the last sentence of the first paragraph already so Hermione's old thoughts were soon transported into their minds. Her words narrated everything.

…_I wonder if Ron would ever be able to choose. Sure, he's with me now but honestly, if he keeps looking at Lavender one more time… I was just about to voice my opinion when Harry ran in the common room, flushed, hair messier than usual and panting heavily._

"_Bloody hell, Harry, where've you been? I wanted to go practice-" Ron started but the look in Harry's eyes were desperate and I kicked Ron from under the table_

_It was then that I noticed that he was covered to blood and soaked to the bone with either that blood or water since his hair was dripping. There was blood on his hands and he merely gave us a scared look before turning to Ron, who was still seated across from me_

"_Where's you're potions book?" he asked Ron_

"_Why? Aren't you going to use the Prince's?"_

"_No! Give me yours, now." Harry glared hard at Ron before I got up and grabbed Ron's hand_

"_Honestly Ronald! Harry's in a hurry!" I ran up the stairs as Harry followed_

"_Hurry!" Harry urged Ron to find the book and when he did, he ripped off the book covers of both his and Ron's book and switched them._

"_Harry what happened to you?" I asked as Harry added the finishing touches_

"_I'll tell you later." Harry snapped_

"_Harry-"_

"_I'll tell you later Hermione. I promise!" Harry looked into my eyes and I nodded stiffly_

"_You've promised Harry. I won't bug you about it now but later, I want something to explain that blood." I pointed at him, scared at what he would tell me later and he nodded stiffly. His eyes showed something I had seen only very few times before: fear, shock, desperation and a sudden friendship for something. His sad smile was watery as he turned and ran down the stairs._

"_I thought that was ketchup." Ron stated pointing after Harry and I merely looked at him in disbelief before knocking him over the head with my fist and ignoring the cries of indignation he yelled afterwards._

_I waited right next to Harry's very armchair next to the fireplace and waited for Harry to come back. It was five o'clock when Harry came back, looking completely dead in the eyes with the blood dried on his hands and his eyes shining with something I hadn't seen since Sirius' death: unshed tears. The whole common room fell silent when he sat down, waiting for his next move. As he sat in the armchair, he looked dead into the fire and stared off until Ron coughed across from him and he looked up at him, then at me then back at Ron. Ginny was lucky she wasn't here but with Luna outside by the lake._

"_Harry…" Ron said slowly but Harry shook his head and slowly stood up; I jumped up and placed an hand on his arm; causing him to stop_

"_Harry please." I whispered to him and he looked at me with such sadness that I sobbed aloud and gripped his arm tighter. "Harry you promised…"_

_He placed a hand on the one I left on his hand and squeezed it before going up slowly and slightly tugging at my fingertips; he looked at Ron and motioned with his head to come up with us. Ron followed and glared at everyone to continue what they were doing and not come up until we told them. Harry led us to the boys dorm as I suspected and merely plopped down on his bed, still gripping my hand like he needed to know that I was still there._

"_Where's Ginny?" He asked hoarsely, as if he hadn't talked in days_

"_By the lake with Luna." Ron answered and Harry sighed softly before nodding_

"_Good."_

"_Harry what happened? Seeing you like this is scary." I told him and he looked at me with such emotion that I choked on it and felt tears rising on my own eyes "Harry please!"_

"_I almost killed him…" he muttered_

"_Who?" Ron and I asked together_

"_Malfoy." He answered looking dead into Ron's eyes_

Hermione felt Malfoy closing the diary while still keeping the page with his finger. Hermione had tears in her eyes, tears that were threatening to fall out such as Harry's was in the memory. Malfoy merely looked at her with such shock and confusion that Hermione glared at him before waving her hand at him and covering her mouth with the other.

"Go on then Malfoy! Finish it! You wanted to read it so badly go on and finish it!" Hermione sobbed, letting the tears unconsciously fall while she blinked them down her cheek

"But-he… he almost killed me?" Malfoy muttered

"Go on and finish finding out." Hermione muttered and Malfoy nodded slowly, opening the book. Neither noticing that Harry and Ron had just entered to see Hermione and they were also transported into the memory.

"_But Harry… you didn't. Did you?" Ron asked_

"_N-no… I didn't Ron. I didn't even know what I had done." Harry muttered and I squeezed his hand tighter_

"_Please Harry, tell me what happened. Tell us." I said passionately in my soft voice and Harry closed his eyes, as if seeing it replay over again in his eyelids_

"_I was walking past the sixth floor bathroom, you know the one by the armor?" we nodded_

"_Well, I heard crying in there so I went to check it out, to see if I could help. I found out that it was… it was … Malfoy… crying to Myrtle. He didn't want to be a Death Eater… but he told her that if… he didn't, they would… kill him." Harry whispered the last part and Ron clamped a hand on his shoulder and dug his thumb into Harry's shoulder as if in comfort_

"_Oh Harry…" I muttered and he squeezed my hand harder, as if finding strength in both actions_

"_He saw me staring at him and he started dueling me. I… thought… I heard him try the Cruciatus Curse so I… used that spell from the Prince… Sectumsempra… It almost killed him…" Harry breathed and he put his head in his free hand_

"_Oh Harry…" I breathed before getting up to hug his to my stomach with my free arm; Ron merely bit his lip and squeezed Harry's shoulder again before leaning his head on it as well_

"_Merlin…" Ron whispered and Harry nodded_

"_You were so right, not to do spells we didn't know of." Harry said, looking up into my face and I saw the tears really threatening to spill out so I ran a thumb over his dry cheek_

"_Shh… it's alright Harry. Malfoy's alive and so are you. You're alive." I looked down at him but the single tear spilled out_

"_But it's not alright!" Harry dry sobbed/ hiccupped twice before continuing_

"_I almost **killed** Draco Malfoy, who had done nothing to me. He had almost done an Unforgivable but it wasn't done. There was so much blood. Ron would've been pissing in his pants at the sight of it and you would've thought a mass genocide had occurred. There were slashes all over his body and face like from a sword and **I** caused it. **I** almost **killed** him."_

"_But you didn't Harry." Ron tried to convince him but he shook his head again and got up from the bed and looked into the empty fireplace of the room and stood leaning against the hearth_

"_But I almost did. Guys… I almost became a **murderer**. I almost… became like…**him**…" I suddenly realized why it was bothering so damn much_

"_Harry, you would never be like Voldemort. Look at you; you're almost crying your eyes out from **ALMOST** killing someone. Voldemort **never** gave a damn after killing **three** **hundred** people." I told him and he still shook his head with disbelief_

"_I can't do this… I can't kill Voldemort. I can't, not like this." Harry said_

"_Stop talking like that Harry. You're-" Ron started being a complete spineless_

"_What? I'm scaring you? Ron, I scare myself most of the time. What with the prophecy and half the stuff I go through… I almost became a murderer and- I shouldn't be piling this up on you two." I glared at his wallowing in guilt as he sunk down to the floor and stared into nothing_

"_Too late, you did and I don't care. First thing we need to do is get you in the shower. You're covered in dried blood and Merlin knows what." I crossed over to him and tried to get him up but he shook his head and turned his head from me_

"_Ron." I snapped at him and he came to help me pick up Harry, who had unconsciously, I suppose, gone into such a depression that ignored everyone. We helped Harry into the boy's shower area where we got Harry out of his clothes except his boxers. I pulled him into a shower stall and adjusted the water while Ron took care of the clothes._

"_Go get something for him to wear Ron." I advised softly and he nodded, getting out of there quickly. I grabbed a washcloth and some soap to get the blood off of his back first. He didn't do anything, just braced himself against the wall with his arms and let water flow down his hair since he was looking down at his bare feet_

"_Harry, you didn't mean it. He would know that. Malfoy would know that you didn't mean it. It'll be alright, I know it will. Malfoy will turn out just fine and you'll be able to move on…" I continued to mutter nothings into the air and I gently scrubbed away the dry blood and the water at the drain turned red._

_I didn't mind that my robes were getting wet; I could always use a spell. I began to scrub his right arm when he finally turned around on his own accord. He gripped my hand again as if desperate and stared into my eyes. Now I knew why his head was down. He had been crying… about Malfoy. He, Harry Potter, had been crying over almost killing Draco Malfoy, and it tore him up inside._

"_Hermione…" he finally said my name and hugged me, leaning his head in the crook of my neck so that I could feel the hot tears streaming out of his eyes "I didn't mean it. I never hated him **THAT** much. Detested him yes but never hated him **THAT** much" I patted his back and held him close_

"_I know that. I know. Ron knows that. That's all the matters Harry." I told him and he looked at me before sniffing twice and shaking his head_

"_I can finish cleaning up from here Hermione…" he said quietly and I could tell he suddenly thought of himself as a little girl for crying like that_

"_I'll tell Ron to bring your clothes. I'm going to stay in the bedroom until you come out." I told him and left to find Ron holding Harry's clothes in his hand as he sat on Ron's bed_

"_Bloody hell…" he muttered as he saw me and said a quick drying spell over me with his wand_

"_Thanks." We sat in silence until I sniffed_

"_What did he tell you 'Mione?" Ron asked, surprisingly not jealous that his girlfriend and best friend were just in the shower together_

"_He said that…he didn't mean it… That- oh Ron-" I flung myself into his arms and he held me tightly_

"_He didn't mean it. He never hated Malfoy **THAT** much! We never did. It was always just competition and now this! Ron, it's **killing** him inside." I hiccupped and Ron whispered soothing nothings into my hair as he ran a hand over my back_

"_I know, I know. He knows that we believe him right?" I nodded_

"_So he knows that we'll always be there for him no matter what." The water stopped at that moment and I looked back in the direction of the showers_

"_You should go take him his clothes Ron. He'll get a cold." I said and Ron chuckled before heading to the bathrooms; I pulled back the covers of Harry's bed so that he could fall asleep easier and quicker. Harry came out with Ron fully dressed in his pajamas, with less tension than before and saw what I was doing_

"_Hermione you don't-" he started and I tsked at him pulling a Mrs. Weasley on him_

"_You need sleep Harry. You're… ordeal… should have made you extremely tired." I pointed out; he looked to Ron, who shrugged saying that I called the shots when I came to well-being and such nonsense. Harry smiled sadly before laying down in his bed face down into the pillow_

"_What would I do without you guys?" he asked rhetorically as almost slumber took him_

"_Probably never take a shower and gather a very nauseating smell around you." Ron said and Harry chuckled slowly before sleep overtook him completely._

_Ron told Neville, Seamus and Dean that it was safe to come back in except for the fact that there was a girl and that Harry was sleeping. They came in, took their showers and in their pajamas, went back down to the common room only coming back at curfew. Ginny didn't come back until curfew so there wasn't time to tell her. Ron and I sat by Harry's bedside until Ron started to yawn at probably two in the morning._

"_Ron, go into bed." I whispered_

"_No." he said in a normal tone_

"_Go on you'll hear him if he has a bad dream. Or I'll wake you up." I whispered again and he reluctantly nodded and changed to go into bed._

_I half watched him changed and half watched Harry breathe at that time but once he hit the pillow; my attention was all on Harry. My younger best friend, who I had known to be a sarcastic, emotional boy, was now a grief stricken task ridden young man. I couldn't help but wipe a tear from her eye as I watched him, now peaceful in the face seeing as he turned over unto his back after a while._

_His peacefulness was only a short-lived hour as he began to scrunch up his face and roll his hands into fists. He turned his head to the side and then to the other as the nightmare came. He began muttering incoherently and I rushed to Ron's bedside to wake him. I dragged him back to Harry's left side, who was now reaching out into the air with one hand._

"_What's he saying Ron?" I asked and Ron leaned in as Harry muttered more things_

"_I didn't mean it. No, Malfoy no! Don't die." Ron stopped as Harry began to cry out louder_

"_Silencio." I charmed the room so that we could only hear Harry's cries._

"_No. I didn't mean it Malfoy! Draco… Why don't you believe me?" Harry asked nobody and I gripped his right hand since I was on that side_

"_Harry we do believe you. Please wake up." I whispered in his ears and it was then that Ginny came into the boys dorm ever so quietly until she was right next to me with a wild worried look on her face_

"_The others told me that he was in a bad state but… oh Harry…" Ginny compulsively reached out and wiped his bangs from his face; Harry seemed to less frantic at that moment and recognized her voice_

"_Gin…?" he asked wildly_

"_Yes I'm right here Harry." Ginny slid into the bed and slung an arm around his waist while kissing his cheek "I'm right here."_

"_I didn't mean it! I swear!" Harry said sitting up, snapping his eyes opened and panting heavily "Wha-?" he asked and found Ginny in his arms, looking up at him lovingly_

"_Hermione and Ron let me in. I heard you weren't having such a good night." Ginny said and Harry looked down at her with such affection I just had to grin at them_

"_You should go back to sleep. I'll stay here and Hermione and Ron will tell me what happened alright?" Ginny asked_

_Harry nodded, sighing heavily before closing his eyes. He draped an arm over Ginny's shoulders and brought her even more inhumanly closer than before. I smiled at them when Harry pecked Ginny on the head and she kissed him on the lips. Ron merely arched an eyebrow at them but I looked at him and he had to smile._

"_We'll tell her tomorrow." I told him as he crossed over to my side and he nodded_

"_Should I move his arm?" Ron asked, itching to get it off Ginny's shoulders_

"_NO. Ron, leave them alone." I pecked him on the cheek_

"_I'll see you in the morning." I told him_

_He nodded, heading back to his bed and instantly snoring lightly. I giggled a little as I watched Harry hug Ginny with both arms. Knowing this would be considered 'Harry, Ginny,' time, I snuck out of the room, taking off the silencing charm and went to my own dorm to sleep a good three hours before having to wake up at seven o'clock._

The four were transported back into Malfoy's bedroom and the Head Boy looked shocked to see the Boy-Who-Lived staring back at him with a blank expression. Hermione looked behind her to see what Malfoy was staring at and gasped. Ron looked from each of the three people to the diary and then back to the three people. No one said a word until Harry swallowed and began to speak.

"Well, Malfoy? What do you think?" Harry asked and Hermione walked to his side

"I'm so sorry Harry. I didn't know he would get my diary and then he just read it out and… oh I'm terrible!" Hermione said burying her head in her hands

"No you're not." Harry said, softening at her antics

"You're great. Just have to remember to charm the diary at the first of the school year."

"I only have two things to say." Malfoy said shakily and Harry shrugged

"Go ahead." He merely said rubbing Hermione's back as she hiccupped at the memory; Ron put a hand on her shoulder and leaned his head on it

"Actually three. First off, you called me Draco when you were sleeping." Malfoy stated and Harry shrugged again

"I guess I was so emotionally overwrought that it slipped. Hasn't happened since so next question."

"Ok, why'd you break up with We- Ginny if she did that for you? I mean, she stuck by you even when you did something like that and were crying your eyes out like a bloody five year old girl."

"I had to. Don't remind me about the crying part either alright, it was bad enough when it was us four and now you know. But I broke up with Ginny because anyone close to me is most likely going to get captured by Voldemort to be used against me. I would've dropped Ron and Hermione too but they don't give up. And you're in the Order so I guess you're unfortunately close to me. Last question?"

"Why were you holding Grange- Hermione like she was going with you? You hardly ever let go of her hand and let her give you a shower. What was hell was going on?" Malfoy asked _Not that I'm jealous or anything… Bloody hell! What is Granger wearing?_

_Hermione is looking good… Ogre crap, I did not just think that._

"Oh… um…" Harry blushed and took a step from Hermione but Hermione giggled slightly

"Ron isn't the most sensitive person in Hogwarts… Draco. When it came to sensitivity, I won that so Harry's gotten used to telling me his feelings instead of this teaspoon of emotional mass on my shoulder. As you could tell from the memory, he never did have insight into other people's feelings." Hermione explained and Malfoy nodded for the most part

"But that still doesn't explain the shower."

"Do you think I would've let Harry smell like that for a few more hours? I don't think even Ginny would've hugged him if he didn't smell of that musky forest smell and instead smelled like dried blood and bathroom water?" Hermione asked and the boys shuddered

"I have a musky forest smell?" Harry asked

"It's the soap in the showers. Now, can I have my diary back?" Hermione held out her hand and Malfoy looked like he was contemplating about something

"Are you actually thinking about it?" she asked incredulously but Malfoy shook his head

"Well… not really. I'm trying to see why you would ask me that." Malfoy handed it to her and she held it against her chest and smiled at him

"Thank you, Draco Malfoy." Hermione said in a clear childish voice that caused Harry and Ron to smile while Draco merely gave her a bemused look as she walked back to Harry and Ron

"So, why'd you guys come anyway? Not that I don't appreciate it of course but it's kind of really early." Hermione continued, ignoring Draco

"Ginny and Lavender said that you were talking about us." Ron said

"So we came to check it out to see if it was true." Harry finished and Hermione sighed

"Well yes I was. But it's not my fault, honestly. I just merely said that some people, females, were not taking no for an answer and you two were well…" Hermione continued to walk out into the common room and the three men followed her

"Enjoying the attention and forgetting you respected sweethearts."

"No we didn't." Ron said and that ensued a whole argument between the Golden Trio that ended with Draco clapping his hands and whistling loudly

"Bloody hell, you damn Gryffindors need to shut the hell up." He said and they stared at him owl-eyed

"I was the one that sent that Romilda girl after you. Paid her good money to see if you two would get broken up." Harry and Ron cracked their knuckles at Draco and Hermione looked on wide-eyed and then bored

"Oh Merlin. Now I'm going to have to file a report about this." Hermione merely sighed as she watched the three boys 'muggle dueling', if you will.

The Head Girl shook her head and went back to her room and cleaned her room the muggle way, seeing as she wasn't going to let petty boys ruin her morning.

AN: That's it and hopefully you guys like it. Review Please!

Love from grlkat


End file.
